


The Art of Subtlety

by ktfics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktfics/pseuds/ktfics
Summary: Miu Iruma is nothing short of a disaster.Kirumi thinks someone ought to teach her how to take care of herself.





	The Art of Subtlety

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes thanks for asking I'm in rarepair hell constantly. If you like this pairing and wanna talk about it, feel free to follow me on tumblr @dykeenvy!

Miu Iruma is nothing short of a disaster.

She is crude, and vulgar, and utterly disgusting more often than not. She’s too loud and cowardly and even her admittedly impressive talent is put to waste, her inventions rarely useful, never living up to their true potential.

Kirumi wonders when the last time she showered was; she’s been showing up to class with greasy hair shoved into a messy bun for the past week, smelling like leather and oil and sweat, not quite drowned out by the cheap perfume she seems to apply hourly. Her clothes are frequently wrinkled, leather straps often crooked, goggles fogged up. Sure, finals at Hope’s Peak may be coming up, but that’s no excuse to be a slob. Iruma doesn’t seem to be sleeping either, heavy bags under her eyes that have been poorly covered up with concealer. Kirumi thinks someone ought to teach Iruma how to take care of herself-

“Hey, are you still listening to me, titless?” Iruma scoffs, swiveling around in her chair to level a condescending gaze at Kirumi. “Can you get this oil stain outta my fuckin’ dress or not? Because this ain’t the fluid I wanna be covered in, y’know-”

“I can, Miss Iruma,” Kirumi cuts in. “I will need to work on removing the stain almost immediately, however-”

“Fuckin’ awesome!” Iruma exclaims, unbuckling the leather straps around her waist and unceremoniously shoving her dress off of her body as soon as Kirumi pauses in speaking.

Kirumi blinks.

“Here, go fuckin’ take care of this.” Kirumi barely manages to catch the dress as Iruma tosses it at her, her composure lost for a split second due to sheer shock.

She examines the ugly black stain on the dress for a moment before her eyes are drawn back to Iruma. She’s wearing hideously mismatched underwear; a leopard print bra two sizes too small, breasts uncomfortably spilling out, and the brightest pink pair of panties Kirumi thinks she’s ever seen. Her boots and the leather straps on her thighs stand out starkly against her pale skin, accented by the gloves and chokers she’s still wearing. She twirls the leather straps she removed from her torso in the air for a moment before slamming them down on the desk and bringing her hands up to her goggles, about to return to her work.

Kirumi clears her throat. “Miss Iruma, if I may-”

“What, bitch?”

“I can clean your leather straps along with your dress; they seem like they could use a good polish, and I may as well take care of them while I’m waiting for your dress to dry.”

Miu seems to consider her proposal for a moment, looking over the straps she just removed as well as the set still on her legs. “Sure, sounds good. I could use a little pamperin’ anyways, a little wardrobe update, y’know, a little TLC-”

Kirumi takes a step forward, dropping to her knees to begin to unbuckle Miu’s boots. Her black gloves slide against the leather as she tugs them off, having to brace a hand against Miu’s calf in order to get a proper grip. She sets them both to the side, one by one; might as well bring those with her as well. Her socks come next, and those at the very least seem to be clean, and then she moves her hands to Miu’s thighs, slowly pulling at the leather straps digging into the soft curves of her legs before gathering them both in her arms and looking up.

“Shall I take your gloves, too, Miss Iruma-”

“Do you- do you even fuckin’ know what subtle means, bitch?” Iruma stammers, face a bright red.

“Hm? What do you mean-”

“You’re just tryin’ to get me undressed! And, and, you’ve been starin’ at my tits all week, and you keep asking me how I’m doing! Listen, if you want this pussy-”

“Miss Iruma,” Kirumi interrupts, “I have simply been concerned for your well-being as of late. You seem to be overworked and exhausted and it’s taking a toll on both your mental health and your hygiene. I wish to assist my classmates in any way possible, but I must admit, I have been especially worried for you-”

If anything, Iruma’s blush only seems to get worse, spreading down her chest and across her shoulders. “Hey, you can’t just say shit like that, alright, that’s too much-”

“It’s too much to admit I care about you?” Kirumi asks, eyes faintly amused.

“Yeah, yes! And- and you’re still starin’ at my tits!” Kirumi’s gaze jerks back up to Miu’s face, a blush of her own beginning to form on her cheeks.

“I- Well, I suppose I have been unusually fixated on you lately. I know I am supposed to remain unbiased when it comes to those that give me requests, but you are… intriguing, and disgusting, and-” Kirumi clears her throat, eyes widening. “My apologies, Miss Iruma, I did not mean to insult you-”

“Insult me?” Miu’s hands grip onto the straps of Kirumi’s dress and yank her upwards. Kirumi stumbles to her feet, balance momentarily lost as she catches herself on the arms of Miu’s chair, her fingers wrinkling the fabric of Kirumi’s uniform as they remain curled around her straps. “That’s the most interesting thing I’ve heard outta you all year. There’s that fuckin’ personality I’ve been lookin’ for! Come on, get a little wild, shit talk whoever you want, no need to have a stick up your ass 24/7! Get a better kinda stick, if you know what I’m sayin’-”

Iruma’s eyes are feverish as they bore into her face from three inches away, a brilliantly clear shade of blue, her expression animated as she gives Kirumi the worst pep talk she’s ever heard in her life.

Kirumi kisses her.

Kirumi leans in and stiffly presses her mouth to Miu’s, feeling, for perhaps the first time in her life, a bit spontaneous. Miu makes a kind of choking sound underneath her, but her shock fades after only a moment and her arms loop around the back of Kirumi’s neck, pressing her entire body up against her as the kiss turns sloppy and needy and _wonderful_, the most beautiful mess Kirumi has ever experienced.

Kirumi pulls back, panting a little, and watches as Miu wiggles her eyebrows and makes some kind of lewd motion with her tongue.

Kirumi clears her throat. “So, Miss Iruma, will you be requiring me to wash your bra as well?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos appreciated!!


End file.
